User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapters 56 and 57
< Chapter 55 Hey everyone, welcome back to the second to last week of TRC! Chapter 56- The next morning, Alfie was laying in his bedroom with Jerome. “I’m so bored.” He complained. “Me too. You up for a movie?” Jerome asked. “What about one of the newer ones you got?” Alfie groaned. “I gave them to Trixie.” His friend rolled onto his side and frowned. “Why? You booby trap them? Or did you have to bribe her for something?” “No, dude.” He said. “I was just trying to help her with Eddie.” “Oh. Since when have you become a relationship expert? You’ve been hanging out with Amber too much.” Jerome teased him, tossing a pillow at him. “Come on. Let’s get one of those movies. She doesn’t need them all.” “Okay.” He shrugged and got up. Both of them left the room and went to go find Patricia. On the way, they joked about which movie they should watch, which got a little too loud, but they didn’t care. They were really the only residents of the building, after the battle the night before. Soon they were in the girl’s room and made their way to find Trixie. She was in her room, on the phone. “Stop, man,” Jerome said, pulling him to the side when he tried to enter the bedroom. “Wait till she’s done.” “…Thanks, mum. I…I’ll talk to you soon. Okay?” Patricia was facing the wall while talking so all Alfie could see was her back. “Okay. Um… I love you. Alright. Goodbye.” She hung up the phone and seemed to be staring at it a bit when Jerome shrugged and walked in. “Is everything okay?” She jumped and turned. “Oh. Yeah. Just my mum. We’re actually talking again. It’s…interesting. So, what do you two want? If you’re looking for Joy, Jerome, she’s with Piper on a patrol,” “We just came to get one of the movies back.” Alfie told her, coming in and sitting down on the bed next to her. “Have you watched any of them yet?” Patricia shook her head. “Eddie has been busy… like today he’s seeing his dad. It kind of stinks. Well… it stinks that I haven’t really gotten to talk to him lately. Or Joy.” “Sorry, Trixie.” His room-mate shrugged. “I guess I stole her from you.” “No, Mara did.” There was a few seconds of silence. “Anyways, you want a movie? Here, take one of them.” Patricia motioned towards the DVDs sitting on her shelf. “Ooh!” Alfie got up and looked to see which one he should grab. He chose Zombie Slashers 2, ''the even better sequel to the first ''Zombie Slashers ''movie. “Thanks.” She shrugged. “Whatever. I don’t need them all.” “So, anything bothering you?” Jerome said, surprising him. He remained hanging out by the door where he had been the entire time. “You seem upset.” “Eh, just life. I’m fine. Really. I’m more just concerned with Corbierre.” Alfie sighed and flopped down on one of the two empty beds with the movie in his hands. “I wish he was as easy to kill as these zombies were!” She laughed, and so did Jerome. “Yeah, man. You and your ninja skills would take them down.” “You got that right,” he smiled, pointing at Jerome. Even though the nightmare was still fresh in his mind, he was willing to brush it off in order to joke around. Patricia smirked and hit him with a pillow. “Nice job dodging that, ninja boy.” “Hey, it is very hard to be a ninja you know.” Alfie told her. “I don’t want to waste my skills.” “Yeah right.” She rolled her eyes. “What do you guys think Mara’s mission will be like?” “Some fighting, some sneaking,” Jerome shrugged. “Maybe some pointless humiliation if she feels like it.” Alfie gave his friend a look, while frowning. Patricia also looked a little worried. Jerome looked at them, grinned, and broke out into a little laughter. “What? I can joke about it, can’t I? Anyways, come Alfie. We better get watching that movie.” “Ooh yeah. You wanna come, Trixie?” Alfie asked her, smiling. “Come on! It’ll be fun.” “Yeah. We can make more popcorn.” Jerome said. Patricia shrugged and got up. “Alright, alright…” She was grinning, too, even though Alfie could tell she didn’t want to pretend to care. “Let’s go, weasels.” ---------- Eddie held his breath and knocked on the door of his father’s office. He and Benji were at the school, and it was time to talk to dad. “You ready for this, Milly?” He swallowed. “As I’ll ever be…” The door opened. “Hello?...Edison? Benji?” Mr. Sweet’s eyes widened. “Wh...what are you two doing here?” “…Don’t you want to see us?” Eddie frowned. “No, no. Of course I want to see you two. Come in, please.” The two half-brothers walked in as the door closed behind them. Both took a seat at the desk. “Dad. Ben and I wanted to talk to you.” The words were difficult to say. He was nervous; and unsure if he was ready for this. But Benji was there to urge him on… thankfully. Benji nodded. “It’s time to settle some things.” “Oh… I see.” Their father first looked nervous, but then Eddie smiled at him to try and calm him down. ''No more yelling or hiding how I feel. It’s time to reconcile. “Dad.” He held out his hand. “I’m sorry. And I’m ready to make things better. What about you?” His father smiled and shook. “I am, Edison.” “Don’t leave me hanging.” Benji said, with a small smile. Mr. Sweet smiled back and they shook hands, too. And then they talked. ----------- KT and Mick were out on a jog when they both decided to take a break to catch their breath and hydrate. “So… how have you been, Mick?” She asked, after taking a sip of water. “I’ve been fine…” He didn’t sound too fine to her. “Jerome and I made up,” He added. “That’s good, yeah?” “Yeah…but what about Mara?” He frowned. “Oh… she rejected me… again.” “I’m really sorry.” “I just don’t get it!” Mick sighed. “I don’t know what else I can do to get her back!” KT didn’t like hearing this. It was time to tell him. “You know, Mick. There are other girls…other girls who might actually really like you… without you having to make them.” “Like who?” Does he really not get it? KT stared at him. “Like me.” Mick looked surprised, but didn’t say anything. “…Mick, I… I mean it. Please, say something.” “If you like me… why’d you help me with Mara?” “Because I wanted you to be happy, okay?!” She shouted, catching both of them off guard. Then she calmed down. “I… I guess that’s why.” “…Wow. That’s…so cool of you. Thank you…” Mick hugged her. KT blushed. “You’re welcome…” He was still smiling when he said, “I think you deserve this…” And he kissed her. ---------- Mara was working on her plan on the kitchen in the girl’s apartment, when Nina walked in. “Uh…Hey Nina,” She greeted awkwardly. “…Hey Mara. How’s the plan going?” Nina asked, leaning over her chair to look at the paper she had on the table. “Hey, it’s not bad.” She smiled. “Thanks! It’s a little hard, though.” Nina pulled up a chair. “Well…what do you have everyone doing?” “I think Joy and Patricia will be the ones to steal the book and blade back, with Patricia’s strength and Joy’s clever mind… and we have Willow doing her magic… but I’m not sure if it’ll be smart to send Alfie as a distraction, or if that’d be sending him out to die.” “Hmm… you know, you could have him there to guard Willow with… Mick or someone by his side, and then have Amber be the distraction?” “You sure you want to have Amber do that alone? She should be with someone. Like Jerome. He’s smart and quick thinking… and Amber, she’s fast and… distracting.” Nina nodded. “Perfect.” There was a small moment of silence as the two girls looked at each-other. “You know, I think Fabian was right. We almost let him make us start fighting. And I don’t want to fight with you.” Nina told her. Mara smiled. “I don’t want to fight you, either. Friends?” “Friends.” The girls hugged, and then her friend said, “Now come on. Let’s get working on this plan.” --------- Victor was lying awake in bed when a visitor walked in. He thought it was the children, so he stirred himself. “Children?” “Guess again, old friend.” He gasped and stared at the person who walked in. They were a young man with tan skin, dark hair in a ponytail, and ancient looking, white clothing. “Corbierre?” Corbierre laughed. “Precisely. And I am here to finish what I have started.” “N-no, wait! Why? I took good care of you!” “You were merely serving me while I was in a resting period, old man. Now that I no longer need you, I can finish you off.” Victor tried to yell, but Corbierre waved his hand and suddenly he found himself unable to speak. “I’m sorry, Victor.” His old raven pulled out a small dagger. “And goodbye.” Dedicating this chapter to Haley who helped me think of ideas for it. Thanks, love you wife! <333 Chapter 57- The next day, just before sundown, Sibuna were preparing for their attack. Amber and Jerome were to go first and cause some distractions. Mara, Nina and KT would attack from the right side of the warehouse with Eddie, Fabian and Benji on the left. Alfie, Willow and Mick would travel with Patricia and Joy, until Patricia and Joy could break off and get inside of the warehouse. Piper would keep watch in a tree, and report to Eddie or Nina via walkie talkie if anything seemed strange during the battle. “You ready, everyone?” Eddie asked, holding his sword and shield which would once again be his weapons. He saw his girlfriend looking at them jealously, and promised her that she could have them in the next battle. “This will be difficult,” “Yeah, yeah, danger, battle, blah, blah, blah…” Jerome said, playing with the pipe in his hands. “I want to destroy that bird, so let’s do this.” His friend pointed the pipe at him. “Question is, are you ready, Sweety Junior?” Eddie swallowed. He wasn’t sure if he was ready or not. But then he looked at his friends and their determined expressions, at Benji who gave him a reassuring nod, and Patricia, who stared at him in a way that reminded him of her speech from days before. He didn’t want to let them down. “Of course, Jerry. Let’s do this!” -------- As the rest of Sibuna waited in the forest, Jerome walked ahead with Amber. He tried not to breathe or make too much noise. “You know Jerome, you don’t have to be so careful. We are being the distractions.” He sighed and made his way through the brambles. “I don’t want to accidentally lead them to the others, Amber. Let’s just be silent until we reach the warehouse.” She shrugged. They soon reached the warehouse. In the evening lighting, it looked even more ominous than it would have in the day time. “Hey, who’s there?” Jerome froze and looked up at the voice, while Amber squealed. He held her steady as evil Jasper came closer. “Two of the Sibuna brats?” “Remember our mission.” He whispered to Amber, and she wrenched her arm away from him. “I’ve got this. Watch and learn.” She smiled at him and daintily hopped over to pick up a stone. “Hey, Evil Jasper! Watch!” Amber hurled the stone at Jasper. It missed and hit the side of the warehouse. Jasper 2 stared at it blankly, looked up and said, “That was pathetic. I should just capture you two now.” “Oh no you don’t! Come on, Jerome!” The two of them ran away as Jasper2 chased them. Jerome had to stifle a laugh as they sped away. Amber threw rocks in different directions, and Jerome joined in to throw Jasper’s counterpart off the trail. “Hey, get back here!” “Sorry Jasper,” He whispered, as he and Amber hid behind a tree to watch Jasper2 run in the opposite way to go and get help from the others. Jerome pulled out a walkie talkie. “Nina, Jasper is distracted and the others are probably worried about Amber and I. It’s time to attack.” ---------- Joy ran beside Patricia. Up ahead of her were Alfie, Willow and Mick. Three knives were attached to her belt, and Patricia had her pipe. As she ran through the branches and over the roots, she was breathless with anticipation and fear. “You ready for this, Trix?” Patricia nodded and smiled at her. “As I’ll ever be,” Suddenly the trees were gone and Joy jumped into the clearing where the warehouse was. She stopped running and got down behind where Willow took a stance with her staff, and Alfie and Mick got into position to defend her with fists and pipes. “So. We run when we see an open path, right?” She asked her friend. “Right.” Patricia gave her a small nudge. “Hey, put your battle face on. We’re gonna do this, yeah?” Joy smiled. “Yeah.” They watched as Mick and Alfie started to take on Jason2, while Eddie got chased around by Rufus’s counterpart, just to turn around and try to attack him with the sword and shield. “Hey, come on!” Her best friend cried. “It’s time to go!” And they sprinted towards the warehouse. Patricia flung open the door, and they both ran inside. As the door closed, Joy heard a haunting laugh and saw someone sitting in the chair, masked in shadow. She swallowed and backed away as she realized who it was, as her friend just seemed to freeze in place. “Hello, girls.” Eddie’s counterpart stood up. “Nice of you to stop by.” “…You knew we were coming?” She asked him. He shrugged. “I figured someone would try to steal back the book and that blade. So I decided, they should go through me first! You girls want them?” He motioned towards the book and blade. Both were sitting near some boxes. In his hand was a fireball. “Come and get them.” ------------- Rufus2 left Eddie lying on the ground in pain as he picked up the sword and looked around for someone else to go after. Then he saw him- Fabian Rutter. Perfect. He came up behind him. “Hello, child.” Fabian turned around and jumped. In his hand was just a knife. Rufus laughed. This would be almost too easy. He swung with the sword and the boy dodged, but fell to the ground in the process. He came down with the sword, but they rolled to the side and he only hit grass. Fabian stared at him with wide eyes, then got up and tried to run. Rufus2 chased after him with a devilish grin on his face. The boy bumped in to Alfie, who was fighting with two pipes. Rufus2 glared at the boy, remembering the bullets- the holes had all turned into ugly scars. He’d make sure to teach them a thing or two later. But first, it was time to take out Fabian. Something his own counterpart couldn’t do… “Hey…can I have a pipe?” Fabian asked. Alfie nodded and gave him one. “Good luck, dude!” Rufus2 got impatient. “Come on! I don’t have all day!” The boy looked at him nervously, but then seemed to get an idea, and stuck the blade of the knife inside the pipe, where it fit. Fabian now had a spear. “Very nice, but unfortunately, it won’t be enough.” Rufus2 lifted his sword… The boy held out the spear, but rather than trying to jab him with it, he started hitting the sword with the pipe part of it. It happened over and over. Eventually he was forced to drop it. Fabian picked it up and handed it to Alfie, who was staring at his friend in surprise. Rufus2 rolled his eyes. “Oh please. Like you expect this to scare me.” “Yes.” Fabian said, pointing the spear at him. “I do.” He tried to grab it from him, but the boy thrust it forward. The blade of the knife cut his hand. As he screamed, Fabian jabbed him in the side. And when he turned around, he found the spear stabbing him in his eye. Rufus2 yelled out in pain, as the blood dripped out of his two wounds. He tasted it in his mouth, and even though he knew that he’d heal fast enough, he couldn’t help but scream. But apparently, Fabian wasn’t done. Removing the knife, he just began to slam the pipe in his ribs, his stomach, over and over and over. Until there was nothing left to do but scream for mercy. Thankfully, the boy listened. “I am shocked.” He said, words slurred. “You are a lot stronger than the Fabian from my world…” Fabian stared at him. Rufus2 wasn’t sure, because things were starting to get fuzzy, but he thought he saw a smirk. “Of course I am.” And then they turned and walked away, as things went black. ----------- Eddie was staring at him as he walked away from Rufus’s counterpart. Fabian just shrugged. Honestly, he wasn’t sure where that came from. It’s like he was channeling someone else…a different Fabian Rutter. But who would complain? “Are you okay, Eddie?” His friend nodded. “Yeah, just a bit sore… come on. Let’s go help Mara fight Evil Jason…” He agreed, when suddenly, a new face appeared in front of him. Eddie froze, and Fabian gripped the self-made spear closer. “Hello, Rutter.” “…He wants you, dude.” Eddie said. Fabian swallowed and forced himself to speak. “…C-Corbierre?” Corbierre grinned at him. His teeth were ugly and crooked- making sense, for someone who lived in Ancient Egypt. “Very good job in beating my minion. But I am a different matter…” “Eddie…go get help.” He told his friend. Eddie nodded and ran off, as Fabian braced himself for a battle. His enemy lifted his hand. “Allow me to show you what I mean.” And next thing he knew, a bolt of energy struck him, and the world faded away. -------- Patricia got ready for a fight as Joy tensed to run towards the book and blade. She got into a defensive position. Her fake boyfriend threw a fireball first. Both girls dodged, and as Joy ran forward, Patricia also ran forward to block Eddie2’s path towards her friend. “Ah, you’re protective. Just like the Patricia I knew.” He grinned. “Too bad it won’t get you anywhere!” She resisted the urge to attack him that instant. She knew he was just trying to provoke her into letting her guard down. He kept talking, as a lightning ball appeared in his hand. “I almost feel bad for you. You’re no match for me… so I’ll give you one chance, ‘Yacker’.” Patricia’s anger intensified at his mockery of Eddie’s nickname for her. “You and your friend can run away now and, in return, you can live longer.” “I’ll never surrender to you.” She snapped. Eddie2 shrugged. “Fine. Have it your way.” He threw the lightning at her. She jumped to the side and let go of the metal pipe as the electricity struck it instantly. Patricia picked it back up carefully and got into her stance. “Is that all you’ve got?” She asked him, as Joy watched. Urgently, she motioned for her friend to get moving. What was she doing just standing there? But that’s when her enemy moved his hand and a wall of flame appeared, blocking her friend off from her destination. And the fire was already starting to spread. Joy staggered backwards and put her hand over her mouth. She knew she told herself before not to get provoked; Well, now he put her best friend in danger. That wouldn’t fly. She came at him with the pipe, swinging it low to hit him in the leg. She connected and he jumped back in pain, but then just grinned and laughed. “Is that all you’ve got?” He said, mocking her voice. “Take this!” The ground began to shake. She saw Joy get thrown back into the boxes, while Patricia did her best to stay on her feet and avoid the chaos as everything fell and smashed and threatened to make her trip. Eddie2 had his eyes closed and was laughing. She used this as a chance to hit him in the stomach. The room was starting to fill with smoke because of the fire. She saw sprinklers; why weren’t they going off? Maybe magic fire- and magic smoke- couldn’t trigger them. So she’d have to do it herself. Or use her enemy’s magic to make it easier. Patricia waited for him to make another move, but first, she climbed on top of some of the boxes that were still standing. “That won’t help you, you know,” Eddie2 sneered, and threw another fireball- as if they needed more fire. But it hit the boxes she was on; as the boxes exploded, she jumped and hit one of the sprinklers with the pipe, triggering it. The other sprinklers went off too. “Whatever,” His enemy muttered. “I have stronger moves than that fire.” Patricia rolled her eyes. He said some chant and suddenly he was gone. Invisible, she guessed. She lashed out with the pipe, but he wasn’t there! And then she felt something hit her from behind. He’d teleported? She turned around to see him about to punch her in the face, and couldn’t defend herself when his fist collided with her jaw. Groaning, she stumbled back, but made sure to keep her footing. At the corner of her eye, she saw Joy pick up the Obsidian Blade… Eddie2 laughed. “Wow, you fell for that one? Pathetic.” “Shut up.” “Make me.” “I said SHUT UP!” Patricia screamed, and hit him on the head with the pipe. Hard. She was tired of his shit. He fell, but she knew it would only be temporary. “Trixie! I got the sword! Now come on! Get the book and we can go!” Patricia moved to get the book, but she heard Eddie2 already starting to stir. How powerful was this guy. “Don’t worry, I’ll hold him off!” Joy said, but she still hesitated. She didn’t want Joy to fight him alone. She didn’t want her to get hurt. “Patricia, what are you doing? Hurry!” “Yes Patricia, hurry!” Her enemy sneered, as he staggered to his feet. “You don’t want to be late, now.” Patricia still hesitated. She had already almost lost her best friend twice in three years. She didn’t want to go for a third time. And then the door opened. “Guys!” Her real boyfriend cried. “Fabian’s been hurt. We’re retreating, hurr-“ Eddie noticed his counterpart and went silent. “-y.” Now Eddie was here too? And Fabian was hurt?! “Then let’s get out of here!” “What about the book?” “We’ll get it another time, let’s go!” Patricia yelled, pushing her boyfriend back out the door. She threw Joy out next, and then escaped as she heard Eddie2 laughing in the background. “Sibuna, retreat!” 'I hope you liked it! Tomorrow will be another relatively big chapter. ' Chapters 56 and 57 > Category:Blog posts